Black Lights
by itz-riley
Summary: Hi. First of all I'm a terrible person. This is not a Maximum Ride story but I didn't know where else to put this. It is a bit like Maximum Ride. I'm trying to write my own story so please give me feedback on it. I hope that at least a few people like it. There is some romance in it so don't worry about that I love romance. Thank you guys so much. Please enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Jay was running down the pathway, leading to freedom. She was a few steps away when she tripped and skinned her knee. The rock hard door started closing and she wasn't going to make it.**_

" _ **Get her." She heard a guard yell around a corner.**_

" _ **Now, now. We don't want to make her upset now do we." No. She threw her head back in frustration. Her sister always found a way to make her stay no matter what.**_

" _ **Why can't I just go out and enjoy the world for once?" Jay asked her sister. Her sister threw her head back laughing.**_

" _ **Oh dear sister. Why, you have so much to learn." Lyra bent down so that her face was level with Jay's. "Guards take her back to her room and don't let her out until she's being good again." Two guards grabbed her arms and dragged her down the hall and she heard her sister laughing.**_

 **I'm going to get out of this hellhole someday. I know I am** _ **. Jay thought to herself. Closing her eyes and trying to pick up her feet so that her knees wouldn't get any bloodier.**_

" _ **Let me go." Jay said, a sudden burst of anger ragging through her. She started punching and kicking and thrashing around trying to slip out of the guards firm grasp on her.**_

" _ **Stop." One of the guards said tightening his grasp on her. The other guard picked up a giant rock from the ground and hit her over the head with it. Knocking her out.**_

 _ **Jay woke back up in her cell. She sat up fast getting up, only to fall back on the rock hard bed, her head hurting and her left knee seering with pain. She had lost a lot of blood when the guards had dragged her down the hall for as long as they had and the didn't even try to stop the bleeding. Jay ripped up the bottom of one her clean white shirts and wrapped it around the place where it was still bleeding. She was starting to get light headed and decided to lay back down on the bed, making sure to put pressure on the wound. Her cheek was cut from falling on her way out and her lip was bleeding from getting hit with the rock. Her face, arms and legs were caked in dirt and her clothing was ripped everywhere.**_

" _ **Having fun?" Jay sat up to see Lyra smirking at her through the bars of the cell. "We both don't want you to be in there so just do the right thing and stop running away." Jay finished tying the wrap around her bloodied knee and limped over to her sister, putting her hands on the bars and smirked right back at her sister. Lyra stumbled back a bit not expecting Jay's reaction. Jay threw her head back laughing.**_

" _ **Come here Lyra. I want to tell you something." Lyra walked over to her putting her face so close to Jay's that they could have been touching if it weren't for the bars in the way. Jay put her mouth to her sisters ear and reached her hand threw the bar, grabbing Lyra's neck and squeezing. Lyra tried to gasp, but no air came. Jay laughed again and squeezed harder.**_

" _ **Give me the keys." Jay demanded. Lyra shook her head reaching her own hands to her neck trying to pry her sisters hand off. "You know Lyra. I've always know that I was crazy. I just didn't think that I was crazier then you but now I'm rethinking that." Lyra finally pryed Jay's hands off and started gasping for air. Jay laughed while Lyra ran down the hall surly finding a guard, but Lyra wasn't going to need a guard to get her out of that cell. Jay brought her hands back into the cell with the key in her left fist. She unlocked the door and ran out making sure to close and lock the door behind her. She put the key in her pocket starting to run down the hall. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't dare to look back.**_

" _ **Stop her. NOW." A guard yelled. A guard jumped out infront of her, but Jay was to prepared. She punched him hard in the nose and kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground in pain, swearing under his breath. Jay took her hair down, letting it breath and threw her head back laughing. If only she would get to do that more often. She ran twisting and turning in all different directions. Once she had to run up the stairs and kicked a guard down the stairs making him fall into the rest of them. She finally made it to the hard rock door. It was closing again, but she slid under right before it closed. She pressed the lock button that was on the outside. She looked up at the tallest tower and saw her sister standing on the balcony.**_

" _ **You're going to regret this Jay." Lyra called down to her. Jay made sure that Lyra was looking and just held up two middle fingers smiling up at her sister. She jumped into the sports car her parents gave her for her birthday five or six years ago. She realized that she didn't have the keys, but she had left it unlocked. She quickly hotwired the car and drove off down the rocky path putting down all windows and laughing. She was crazy for sure, but she liked being crazy. It ran in the family.**_

 _ **Now all she needed to do is find the bitch that put her in that fucking cell.**_


	2. Owen Remembers

**Chapter** **1**

 **Owen** **Remembers**

I run and jump, run and jump over and over again. I turn and run into a dead end and turn around waiting for her. She runs around the corner and the corners of her mouth turn up in a snarl.

"So you've finally cornered me." I sneer, crossing my arms and waiting for her to lung at me.

"I guess this is it. Do you have any last words?" She smiles, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail to get it out of her eyes. I laugh making her hiss at me in disgust.

""Sure." I say bending my knees. "How about." I pretend to think. "Oh I know. Eat my dust." I spring up and do a backwards somersault onto the highest rooftop and look down watching her closely.

"What?" She yells, looking around trying to find me. I laugh making her look up at me in horror.

"Owen. Get ready right now." My mom yells. I put my pencil in my journal to mark my spot and snap it closed. I jump out of bed and pick up one of the floorboards and put my journal in it so no one else can find it.

"Okay mom sorry." I roll my eyes. Just another day of school. Oh joy. I walk over to my closet and through open the doors. I pull out ripped black jeans, a dark purple tank top , and a long sleeved black shirt - that is hanging way to low around the chest area - to put over the purple tank top. I through it all on and then grab my favorite black leather jacket and favorite tall black leather doc martens. I run into the bathroom grab my brush. My hair is naturally a light brown but I bleached it platinum blonde and dyed the tips a dark purple. I brush my hair and straighten it and sweep my platinum bangs in front of one eye.

"Owen move faster please." My mom yells from the kitchen. I brush my teeth and run downstairs. I eat my breakfast and then grab my backpack and helmet off the coffee table in the living room.

"Love you mom. See you after school." I yell, closing the door not waiting for a response. I sit down in the grass waiting for my ride. Right as I am about to text him I hear an engine coming down the street. He pulls up to the curb smiling down at me.

"Morning kitty." Ayden says getting off the motor scooter and walking over to me. Ayden is a hot guy with tan skin (like mine). He has emerald green eyes and naturally blonde hair. He's also wearing black ripped jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Morning foxy boy." I smirk. He offers me his hand and I take it. He pulls me up into his arms and wraps his arms tightly around my waist pulling me closer. I look up into his eyes and he tilts his head a little and kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and start running my fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready to go?" He murmurs after a couple minutes pulling his lips away and resting his forehead against my own.

"Yeah." I whisper back. We pull away and grab our stuff. I swing my backpack over one shoulder and put my helmet on. Ayden gets on the scooter first and then I get on behind him.

"What time is it?" I ask before he starts the engine. He looks down at his watch and starts the engine.

"Seven fifty." Ayden yells over the engine. "We're going to be late so hold on tight." Ayden yells a little louder. I hold on tighter and lean closer to his body. We fly off passing cars and people jaywalking. We get yelled at a lot but we always get yelled at a few times when we aren't being careful. We get to school in record time and run into the school. We open the classroom door and I take my seat in the back and Ayden takes his seat in front of me.

"Welcome to morning detention." Ms. Nelson smiles walking into the classroom. "Some of you are here because did something against the school rules. Other of you are here because the mayor's daughter did something against the school rules and then blamed it on someone else. And since the mayor never gets his daughter in trouble the mayor threatens the school and other people get in trouble for something they didn't even take part in." Ms. Nelson takes a couple deep breaths and laughs to herself. The door flies open and two flustered people run into the classroom.

"So sorry Ms. Nelson." Alex (my best friend) says smiling. She looks back and waves at me and I wave back. "I'm so sorry for being late." She speed walks back back and sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry too." Nate (Aydens best friend) says walking back and sits down next to Ayden and behind Alex. Ms. Nelson rolls her eyes and starts talking.

"Owen get up." I hear my mom yell. I open my eyes and look around and realize that I'm in my bedroom. I get up and go to my closet. All of my shirts are either pink or a light purple and all of my pants are a bright, bright baby blue. I slam my closet doors closed and run into my bathroom. I look in the mirror and see my hair is a regular blonde and has bubble gum pink highlights and blonde and pink extensions. I sprint down stairs and find my mom on the floor with the kitchen knife in her chest. There is a pool of blood around her and she's not breathing. I the bell on the front door ring and see the door open.

There is a woman standing in the doorway. Her hair is a dark brown that is in a high ponytail. She has brown chocolate skin. Her lips are a dark purple and her eyeshadow is black. She has on a black leather jacket and black leather pants. She looks just like the girl in the story I was writing about in my diary before I got up to go to school. She smiles at me and raises her left hand. She points a gun at me and laughs. As if in slow motion she pulls the trigger. I scream and wake up to the sound of the school bell.

"Oh my god. Owen are you okay?" Alex asks. I look up and realize that almost everyone is watching me. "Owen. You're pale white. I'm taking you to the nurse." Alex raises her hand.

"Yes Alex." Ms. Nelson asks.

"Owen doesn't look or feel to good. Can I take her to the nurse's office?" Alex asks. Ms. Nelson nods and I stand up. I feel my knees buckle and I fall back into my chair. Alex rushes over and helps me up. We walk out of the classroom and down to the nurse's office.

"Hello girls. What can I do for you?" Ms Alison asks when she sees us come in. "Oh my. Owen are you okay?" She asks rushing over and helping Alex walk me over to the bed. I open my mouth and try to speak but nothing comes out so I just shake my head.

"Owen you have too tell us something." Alex says sounding worried. I shake my head and look down. Ms. Alison pulls Alex over to a corner of the nurse's office and they whisper back and forth to each other and look at me every now and then. "Sure." Alex finally says and runs out of the office. Ayden, Nate, and Alex walks into the office a few minutes later.

"Hi all. Ayden, Owen is having trouble walking. Can you help her please." Alison smiles and Ayden walks over to me and smiles at.

"Piggyback?" He asks. I open my mouth to say yes but - again - nothing comes out. I give him a thumbs up making him laugh. He sits on the nurses bed that I'm sitting on and I manage to get on his back with him helping me a lot. I finally get comfortable and and we all start walking after Alison. She opens a hidden door into a beautiful, all to familiar room. It's a darkish room with rock walls and a small swimming pool that leads out to the ocean. The light from the pool bounces off the rocks filling the room with light. Ayden puts me down on one of the seats Alison put in the room. Ayden and Alex sit down on either side of me and Nate sat down on the other side of Ayden, and Alison sat across from all of us. I look down at the pool and then at Alison and all of my friends, and boyfriend and suddenly everything starts coming back.

"Owen. Did you have the dream again?" Alison asks. I try to speak, finding out that my voice is still gone. I look into her eyes and take a few deep breaths trying to get myself together.

"Yes Alison." I say. My face changes from a look of horror to a look of realization. "Jays already back."


End file.
